Shadow Starfish? The Big MixUp!
by WarGrowl90
Summary: This is a crossover with Spongebob Sqaurepants and Shadow Star (the manga). Shiina's starfish buddy gets swapped up with Patrick. How will they get back to their own homes?


Shadow Starfish? A Big Mix-Up!  
  
Author's Note: This is a humourous story based on Shadow Star. Hoshimaru, Shiina Tamai's star friend, somehow gets swapped up to Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants!  
  
At Shiina's house: "Hoshimaru, We're fixing to leave!" Shiina called out.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Hoshimaru.  
  
"Don't you remember me telling you? We're going fishing!" Shiina said, a smile on her face.  
  
At Bikini Bottom: "Patrick, We're fixing to leave!" Spongebob called, looking in his closet.  
  
"Are where going we?" Patrick asked, drool dripping from his mouth.  
  
"I told you before, we're going jellyfishing today!" Sponegbob smiled.  
  
"Yeah! We're going jellyfishing! Let me get my remote control, and I'll be back."  
  
"But Patrick, we don't need to a remote control to go jellyfishing!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Let me get my surfboard."  
  
"Patrick, we don't need that either!"  
  
"Ok, how about mayonnaise."  
  
We see Shiina, Hoshimaru, and her father in a large boat sailing on the ocean. "Here Hoshimaru. This is a fishing pole. You extend the cord like this, then throw it out!" Hoshimaru copied her actions, and let his out far.  
  
"What next?" he asked, patiently waiting.  
  
"Well, you sit here until something pulls on your line, then you try to reel it in!" she smiled at him. Hoshimaru waited.  
  
We find Spongebob and Patrick jellyfishing.  
  
"Hahahaha! It's a giraffe! It's a giraffe!"  
  
"Patrick, that's a jellyfish, not a giraffe."  
  
"Oh! Hey, what's that over there?" Patrick pointed to two hooks.  
  
"Don't touch those Patrick!" Spongebob warned, but it was too late. Patrick had already yanked one.  
  
Back on the boat: "I'll be right back, Hoshimaru." Shiina said, going below deck. All of a sudden, Hoshimaru went flying through the air.  
  
"Something must have pulled my line!" he said, as he plunged into the water.  
  
Shiina came out. "Hoshimaru? Hoshimaru?" Then she saw her line being pulled. "Got one!" she cried, and started reeling it in. She pulled up the hook, and attached to it was Patrick. "Hoshimaru?" she said, eyeing him. "I guess he decided to take a swim. Anyway, you look different!"  
  
Patrick stared at her. "Spongebob? Did you get a haircut?" he said, drooling again.  
  
"Hoshimaru, you're funny!"  
  
At Jellyfish Fields: Spongebob had watched Patrick ascend into the above. Then he saw, what looked like Patrick, descend. "Patrick?" he asked, eyeing him. "Did you get a new jellyfishing suit?" he asked.  
  
"Umm. This is not a suit, it's part of my star-shaped body."  
  
"How did you get so smart? For minute you thought your body was circle- shaped, but now you have it right!" Spongebob said, laughing. "I guess you learn stuff quickly though!"  
  
"Who's Patrick?" Hoshimaru asked, confused.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You've forgotten your name again! Okay, say it slowly: PA-TRI- CK" Hoshimaru looked at him in confusion.  
  
Back on the boat: "Hoshimaru, could you hand me that bait over there?" Shiina asked as she prepared for her next cast. Patrick stood staring at her, drooling again. "Hoshimaru? Will you get me that bait over there?" Patrick still stared. He looked in his belly button, and pulled out a live seaworm. "Ewwww! Hoshimaru, that's disgusting!" but she took the bait anyway. She quickly hung it on her hook.  
  
"Ummm. Squidward? Did you grow hair?" he asked, looking at Shiina.  
  
"Hoshimaru, what's the matter with you"  
  
"I can't take it anymore!!!" Patrick yelled. He banged his head against the boat rail. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Hoshimaru! What's the matter with you?" Shiina bent down to touch, and as soon as she did, he fell down asleep. "Weird!" she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
At Bikini Bottom: "Hey Patrick, aren't you tired?" Spongebob asked.  
  
"Umm." Hoshimaru was unsure of what to say. "Yes?" he questioned himself.  
  
"Okay, let's go home! Our trip was worthwhile. Look! I got 40 jellyfishes! Spongebob held out a huge jar and unscrewed the top.  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" Hoshimaru warned, but the jellyfish has already swarmed around him.  
  
"Patrick, the jellyfish seem to like you!" Spongebob smiled.  
  
"Please help!" Hoshimaru cried out, getting stung by lots of jellyfish. "Please help me! I need medicated ointment!" he yelled again.  
  
"Weird! Patrick always thought medicated ointment was white pudding!" Spongebob called the jellyfish back into the jar. Hoshimaru stood there, boils all over him. "Well, we'll get you treated!" said Spongebob, smiling. He walked towards his pineapple house with Hoshimaru waddling along behind him. 


End file.
